Mas que destino
by Helidra1
Summary: lo perdió todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, solo quedo el pequeño Nicky que aunque lo amaba era un problema, cuando toco el fondo y pensó que ya no podría soportar mas volvió a su vida la única persona que hacia latir su corazón... -espero no sea tan mal mi summary y le des una oportunidad- Klaine. corregido el primer cap lo siento.
1. Chapter 1

Holas, espero que les guste mi historia, no es la primera que escribo y la anterior creo que no les gustó mucho… definitivamente no es una buena recomendación pero de veras espero que les guste… denle una oportunidad por favor! Oh y es absolutamente Klaine.

Esto es más que pasión

Capítulo 1

Se paralizo por completo al sentir la mano del señor Smythe darle un azote en el trasero, no era la primera vez, el sujeto llevaba una maldita semana dándose esa libertad, y todas las veces se paralizaba, no lograba defenderse, no hacía nada, no después que el sujeto lo vio bailando medio desnudo en el club diamante… y necesitaba seguir trabajando en Hummson, necesitaba… el contrato… el dinero. No estaba orgulloso de lo que hacía… aunque no tenía nada de malo bailar, y se sentía cómodo con su cuerpo, lo que era un asco es que hombres y mujeres creían que el baile les daba derecho a manosearlo, lo peor es que mientras más te dejabas tocar más dinero hacías y el necesitaba el dinero mucho más que su dignidad.

Respiro hondo y fue a sacar las copias que el ejecutivo le estaba pidiendo, por suerte al volver se encontró al señor Smythe discutiendo con una morena que trabajaba en el departamento legal, ella le daba un poco de miedo, dejo las copias sobre el escritorio y salió rápidamente, debía seguir repartiendo el correo, ese era su trabajo, junior de correspondencia, no era el mejor trabajo pero no podía quejarse, era mucho más que en otros lugares. Tomo el carrito y lo empujo lejos de esa planta, estaba terminando su recorrido, aunque bueno de seguro el señor Figgins debía tener más correspondencia a su vuelta. Dejo el carrito en el cuarto de limpieza y llevo los sobres con las secretarias, la planta gerencial era… simplemente no podría llevar el carrito, Kitty la secretaria del gran jefe solía ser una rompe pelotas pero con él era agradable, le mostro una sonrisa al recibir los sobres…

-mataría por un café… ¿crees que podrías traerme uno B?- asintió, no era la primera vez que traía cafés a esa planta, el señor Figgins no se molestaría por eso, y era mejor llevarse bien con la rubia.

Dejo el carrito en su lugar o eso hacia cuando el señor Figgins grito "Anderson" fue rápido junto a su jefe, este parecía al punto de colapso.

-necesito que vayas al departamento de producción y hables con Ryder Lynn te va a dar unos informes los tienes que copiar… siete copias, las unes a estas carpetas y las dejas en la sala de reuniones… tienes diez minutos.- salió corriendo por que todo eso le tomaría por lo menos veinte.

Estaban entrando los ejecutivos a la sala de reuniones, maldición, paso intentando que no lo vieran, fue dejando las carpetas ordenadas, estaba por salir pero Sebastián Smythe lo vio, le tapo el paso con una sonrisa, sonrisa que le daba escalofríos, pero él no haría nada frente a los demás ejecutivos.

-Cariño tráenos cafés.- asintió, y salió corriendo, Kitty no estaría contenta con él, esa era una de sus funciones, estaba seguro que sintió la mirada de la rubia.

Había un carrito con todo listo, era algo elegante y muy sexy, imaginaba a la rubia escogiéndolo precisamente por eso, sacudió la cabeza, tomo el agua hirviendo y fue a la sala, puso una taza, una servilleta y un par de galletas sobre estas frente a cada ejecutivo, quiso hacerlo con Kitty pero esta lo descarto con un gesto, si estaba molesta, dejo el carrito en una esquina sin saber que más hacer, quería preguntarle a Kitty pero esta no lo miraba, los sujetos hablaban ignorándolo por completo, termino de ordenar las cosas en el carrito cuando la puerta se abrió, el giro inmediatamente, otra persona a la que servirle café o solo una interrupción… sintió como todas las funciones de su cuerpo se paralizaron por un segundo, y luego todo funciono a un doble ritmo, era él… las mariposas en su estómago estaban eufóricas, un año, habían pasado catorce meses desde la última vez que lo vio, y él estaba… perfecto, hermoso… grandioso, se giró y sirvió el café, las manos le temblaban, se gritó mentalmente que se controlara, puso galletas en la servilleta y fue hasta donde él se sentó.

Le dijo gracias sin mirarlo, pero Kitty intervino "Gracias, yo me encargo desde ahora" asintió y salió de la sala, intento caminar derecho y calmado pero solo quería salir corriendo, lo que hizo una vez que no podían verlo por la pared de vidrio, entro al primer baño para caballeros e hiperventilo, mojo su cara e intento calmarse, estaba sobre reaccionando, el señor Hummel le había dirigido la palabra en un par de ocasiones y nada más, es cierto, él se había enamorado completamente del sujeto, de la sonrisa perversa, de la forma en como movía la boca cuando estaba molesto o cuando era audaz y atrevido, un poco pervertido, él no lo había imaginado, el ejecutivo le había coqueteado un poco, había sido algo superficial… casi era su forma de ser, pero había caído rendido, aun recordaba la primera vez que lo vio, él había subido al ascensor e iba con otros ejecutivos, pero lo había reconocido, Cooper su hermano mayor había competido con el coro de su escuela, Coop era ocho años mayor pero él había ido a todas las competencias y lo había visto, Kurt Hummel era rival de la escuela de Cooper, el siempre ganaba, luego Kurt Hummel había ido a NYADA, como el, había visto fotografías de Kurt NYADA, afiches de presentaciones, era algo así como su fan, pero jamás pensó que estaría cerca del sujeto.

Estaba sacando copias la primera vez que él le hablo, sin mirarlo, le pidió tres copias de cada hoja con hojas de carta, aun lo recordaba, en algún momento él lo miro, había unas ventanas tras la fotocopiadora y de pronto lo vio por estas mirándolo, él fue descarado ya que lo miro de pie a cabeza, le había mirado el trasero más de lo decente y luego había puesto una sonrisilla en su boca, que se amplió cuando giro y lo miro a la cara.

-¿eres nuevo?- el asintió, solo porque dudaba poder hablar sin avergonzarse. –Bien, dile a Figgins que tiene buen ojo.- él se giró y se fue.

Después de eso había empezado a cruzar palabras con él, algo superficial, y no era especial, había notado que Kurt hablaba con todo el mundo, menos cuando estaba enfadado, antes de desaparecer él estaba en la salita de descanso sirviéndose un café cuando entro Kurt.

-no bebas eso, el café de esa cafetera siempre es un asco, acompáñame.- lo vio sacar dos tasas y salir, dejo el café servido sobre la mesita.

Kurt entro en la que reconocía como su oficina, lo siguió porque no importaba donde fuera, él lo seguiría. La oficina era elegante, futurista y tenía mucha luz, Kurt fue hasta un closet pero al abrir las puertas se encontró con todo lo necesario para preparar café, un trago o jugo, él se movió rápido y eficiente…

-siéntate… mmm… ayudaría si se tu nombre.- el miro el escritorio de vidrio, pero no tenía sillas, es decir tenía la silla de Kurt y nada más, pero junto a la ventana habían tres sillones, y una mesita…

-es… Anderson, es decir Blaine… es Blaine.- idiota, ya lo había arruinado.

-Blaine… lo de Anderson lo sabía solo no quería decirte por tu apellido ¿Qué haces de pie?- él se acercó a los sillones con las dos tasas, dejo uno y luego se sentó.

Le dio un sorbo al café y sin querer gimió de felicidad, era realmente bueno, luego sus mejillas se volvieron rojas y calientes, dios era un perdedor, el soltó una risita y tuvo que mirarlo.

-tranquilo, lo tomo como un cumplido, entonces Blaine, te vez joven ¿lo eres o tienes una increíble naturaleza?- podría mentirle pero por ingenuo que fuera no quería empezar mal, si por algún milagro él se interesara no quería arruinarlo con una mentira, aunque quizás el solo se interesara en algo de diversión si él fuera mayor pero...

-cumpliré veintiuno el mes que viene ¿eso es joven?- lo vio negar y luego tomar un trago de café.

-mucho, tengo veintisiete, eres casi un niño… uno bastante guapo.- ¿guapo? Kurt lo encontraba guapo.

-solo son siete años… puedo votar, tengo trabajo… soy un adulto.- él no había dejado de sonreír.

-adulto… mmm… me voy a Francia, Europa… por un par de meses, espero que aun estés por aquí cuando vuelva.- ¿se iba? Lo estaba mirando a los ojos.

-¿puedes irte? Es decir ¿te conservan el trabajo?- Kurt frunció el ceño y luego negó.

-digamos que tengo contactos, y no me voy de la empresa, trabajare desde allá… en una de las sucursales.-

Esa había sido la conversación más larga que tuvieron, luego los interrumpió una chica, y todo había terminado en nada, se fue y no fue por un par de meses, Tina tenía razón, se enamoraba muy rápido, aunque Kurt era su obsesión, demonios no tenía tiempo para esto, ya no tenía tiempo para estar enamorado de nadie, miro su reflejo en el espejo, el ahora no podía perder el tiempo en estupideces.

Trabajo e intento no pensar en cierto ejecutivo, antes habría buscado motivos para ir a la planta gerencial, cruzarse en el camino del señor Hummel, ahora incluso usaba las escaleras, se sentía miserable, como si su vida hubiera terminado. Bajo del autobús y corrió las dos calles que lo llevaban a la guardería de Nicholas, el pequeño lo estaba esperando con un dibujo, en este estaba él y el pequeño, lo felicito, pero aun así su sobrino no sonrió, odiaba que con tres años su pequeño sobrino no sonriera nunca, no desde el accidente, dios, lo abrazo fuerte y luego corrió hasta la parada del autobús, no tenía tiempo, eso era lo que más odiaba, se preguntaba constantemente si realmente era lo mejor para Nicky.

Dejo a su sobrino con Tina y fue al club, su sobrino no demostraba emociones, lo dejaba en la guardería, lo dejaba con Sam o Tina y el simplemente se quedaba quieto con sus enormes ojos, no lloraba tampoco, respiro hondo y salió junto con los otros, vio al señor Smythe entre el público, esa noche era… de chicos, le hizo una seña a Eli otro de los chicos y cambio de lado, no quería estar cerca, estaba en la tarima del otro extremo pero podía ver como lo miraba…

-hey Blaine ven aquí.- Walter, el administrador del lugar lo llamo cuando bajo, se suponía que era su descanso.

-si ¿Qué necesita señor?- Walter no se involucraba, no era un mal jefe solo no le importabas.

-hay un sujeto que quiere un baile privado, no está en tu contrato por lo que es tu decisión, sé que necesitas el dinero muchacho ¿así que, que dices?- si necesitaba el dinero pero…

-¿es alto delgado y de ojos verdes? ¿Se apellida Smythe?- Walter frunció el ceño.

-no tengo idea del nombre pero físicamente si ¿algún problema?- suspiro.

-no bailare, conozco al sujeto y… se estaba volviendo molesto ¿está bien señor?- Walter asintió.

El problema es que se acercó a cada tarima en la que bailo, intento alejarse pero… esa noche no fue por Nicky solo llego al diminuto departamento que apenas y podía pagar, se metió en la ducha, el agua estaba congelada pero prefería guardar el agua caliente para el niño, refregó su cuerpo como si así pudiera sacarse las huellas de las manos que lo tocaban… esa noche lloro, no había tenido muchas oportunidades desde el accidente, había perdido a sus padres, su hermano y su cuñada, había perdido todo… podía recordar el sonido de su teléfono, iba a un estreno con Sam y Tina… era la niñera de Nicky, fue una suerte que Nicky tuviera un poco de temperatura esa noche, sus padres murieron inmediatamente al igual que su cuñada, pero Cooper estuvo dos meses luchando y finalmente no lo logro, no se arrepentía de haber hecho todo solo… había perdido la herencia de sus padres, las casas, de sus padres y de su hermano, Cooper no había previsto algo así por lo que no tenía seguro, el banco le quito la casa y casi todo el dinero, lo de sus padres lo utilizo en el hospital y aun así tenía una enorme deuda, nunca tuvieron mucho dinero… lloro por todo, las perdidas las penalidades… como su vida se iba, era su decisión, él podría entregar a Nicky como le dijo la asistente social, las deudas le quedarían pero ya no tendría el problema del niño, eso le había dicho, pero… Nicholas no era un problema, era su sobrino, su única familia, y tenía los ojos de Cooper, lo miraba con los ojos de su hermano, él no podía entregarlo, no lo haría, pronto volverían a visitarlo y él debía tener un lugar mejor, por eso bailaba, por eso no importaba cuanto asco le produjera que las manos de esas personas lo tocaran, el necesitaba el dinero.


	2. Chapter 2

Holas, voy a poner un segundo capitulo para darme esa oportunidad, aunque parece que no le gusto... en fin espero que le den ustedes una oportunidad. y comenten aunque sea para decir que es un asco.

Esto Es Más Que pasión

Capítulo 2

El señor Figgins le dijo que lo necesitaban en el quinto piso, se le retorció el estómago, se suponía le iban a entregar un paquete y lo debía llevar fuera del edificio a no sabía dónde pero era el señor Smythe quien lo necesitaba, por lo que dudaba que fuera verdad, subió por las escaleras y cada escalón era un nudo más en su estómago. Golpeo la puerta de la oficina y espero hasta que gritaron "pasa"

-buenos días, me pidieron que llevara algo a…- el sujeto con esa sonrisa que le provocaba calosfríos lo interrumpió.

-entra, no te quedes en la puerta cariño.- dio solo un paso dentro de la oficina. –Cierra la puerta… y acércate, quiero hablarte de algo personal.- cerró la puerta y dio un par de pasos, pero no se acercó demasiado.

-usted dirá señor Smythe.- el soltó una risa completamente falsa.

-no me llames señor, llámame Sebastián, según tu ficha acabas de cumplir veintidós, yo tengo veintiséis, toma asiento cariño.- él se levantó, se sentó rápidamente en una silla frente al escritorio, el sujeto se sentó frente a él.

-el gerente del club donde bailas me dijo que los bailes privados eran decisión de los bailarines, y que tu no los hacías… me preguntaba ¿Por qué bailas?- apretó los puños, él no quería tener esta conversación, no sabía que quería el sujeto con esto pero no era nada que quisiera estaba seguro.

-yo… es algo personal señor Smythe, no creo que esta conversación…- la sonrisa aunque falsa se borró del rostro del sujeto, ahora estaba molesto.

-bueno cariño, o la tienes conmigo o con Hunter, ya sabes el "señor Clarington" de recursos humanos, veras Anderson, tu otra profesión es algo indecorosa y aquí en Hummson tenemos una política de no tolerar ciertas actividades ¿llamo a Hunter o no?- cortaba muy bien sus uñas pero se estaban enterrando en sus manos de lo fuerte que las estaba empuñando.

-necesito el dinero, tengo deudas hospitalarias y un niño pequeño a mi cargo, por eso bailo, no es algo que me guste pero necesito el dinero.- no era algo lindo que contar, pero el sujeto estaba sonriendo.

-¿porque no aceptaste el baile si necesitas el dinero?- demonios quería levantarse y salir de ahí.

-porque no es… hay líneas que no… hay chicos que lo hacen yo no.- él estaba por decir algo pero la puerta se abrió y para sorpresa de ambos era "él"

-oh… estas… no importa, Santana necesita el informe y me ofrecí a venir por él porque ella… no te habría gustado que venga. ¿Está listo?- se levantó rápidamente, Kurt no lo miraba, y tenía ese gesto en la boca, él estaba molesto.

-oh lo siento Kurt, dile a Santana que lo siento, Blaine estaba por llevarlo pero… me estaba contando algo personal y se me fue el tiempo. Aquí tienes…- sintió que enrojecía, quizás más de la rabia que vergüenza, Kurt tomo los papeles y los hojeo.

-bien necesito copias… ¿terminaron? ¿Puede Anderson copiar esto? No tenemos tiempo.- él le estiro los papeles, los tomo rápidamente y salió de la oficina.

Saco las copias rápidamente, volvió a ordenar el informe, no sabía dónde llevarlo, tendría que volver donde Sebastián, salió de la salita de la fotocopiadora y se encontró a Kurt fuera de está revisando su teléfono.

-llévalas con Santana López al departamento legal y dame la copia.- le entrego la copia y giro hacia los elevadores, las puertas se abrieron y entro pero no fue el único, Kurt entro con él, el seguía revisando su móvil.

-no imagine que te acercaras a Sebastián, es raro… mmm…- Kurt no lo miraba, el seguía con su teléfono.

-yo no… me…- Kurt levanto la mirada y él se tragó las palabras.

-puedes decirle a Santana cuando le entregues el informe que lo discutiré con Adam en el almuerzo… oh y que no es necesario que nos acompañe.- las puertas del elevador se abrieron, su bajada, lo hizo pero se giró y miro como se cerraban las puertas.

Santana asintió y lo despidió con un gesto con la mano, volvió con el señor Figgins, pero no dejo de pensar en las palabras de Kurt, con Adam en el almuerzo, Adam debía ser Adam Crawford, era… uno de los jefes, el inglés con ese acento, alto, rubio y bastante guapo, antes los vio juntos, y había escuchado que tenían algo antes… claro no era asunto suyo, él debía pensar en otras cosas.

Escapo de Sebastián Smythe como de la peste, el sujeto intentaba encontrarse con él ya de forma vergonzosa en Hummson e iba al club Diamante todos los sábados, la situación se estaba volviendo desagradable, Jeff Sterling lo salvaba en Hummson y Eli en el club, pero el sujeto se estaba impacientando, él quería… a él, y como no lo conseguía cada día era peor… necesitaba el trabajo de junior en Hummson, era necesario para el departamento de menores, por Nicky, oh dios Nicky, algo debía hacer, el solía ser un niño feliz y ya solo estaba serio…

-Anderson, el señor Smythe, ya sabes es uno de los ejecutivos, necesita que lleves unos papeles a esta dirección, está en una reunión y se dejó una carpeta.- el tomo la nota y miro la dirección, era un hotel, los hoteles tenían restorán, pero el nudo en su estómago le decía que esta tarea tenia trampa…

-¿Señor Figgins la dirección que tiene que ir Anderson queda cerca de donde mi novio, puedo ir yo y así almuerzo con él? Además Blaine debe ir por Nicky a la guardería.- el señor Figgins miro su reloj y asintió, el dio las gracias a Jeff, sabia de sobra que su novio no trabajaba hacia esa zona, pero el rubio se estaba volviendo un buen amigo.

Dejo a Nicky en casa de la señorita Pillsbury, era una vecina que trabajaba en un colegio como consejera, ella cobraba como niñera pero le hacía precio, odiaba la situación tan precaria en la que tenía a Nicky, Emma la señorita Pillsbury le había dicho, Nicky necesitaba sentirse seguro, tener una rutina, pero él no podía dársela, el…

-teléfono Anderson.- Wes le grito y él fue a contestar, hubiera deseado no hacerlo.

-ven a mi oficina ahora.- y la comunicación se cortó.

Miro el reloj, en veinte minutos salía, dios esto no era bueno, le aviso a Wes que lo llamaban, Wes solo asintió, era igual que Figgins, nunca se fijaba en nada. Subió al elevador, fue todo el viaje pensando en que debía poner un límite, parar a Smythe, no le dejaría seguir intimidándolo, después de todo el acoso era ilegal, respiro hondo con el pequeño clic que sonaba al abrirse las puertas del elevador, su fuerza le cayó a los pies al ver el grupo esperando subir de donde el bajaba, ya no quedaba casi nadie, apretó los puños, no los necesitaba él estaba determinado a detener la situación.

Llamo a la puerta de Sebastián Smythe y espero a que le dijera que podía pasar, empujo la puerta entro y fue empujado contra la pared, no era una criatura débil e indefensa, empujo con su propio cuerpo y se liberó, pero Smythe lo tomo del brazo en el forcejeo y lo empujo sobre su escritorio, lo tomo del pelo… -escucha Idiota.- dejo de forcejear y se tranquilizó pensando en que él podía soltarse, había practicado boxeo en la escuela, él podía soltarse.

-suéltame, te voy a denunciar por acoso.- escucho que él se reía.

-sí creo que no lo harás, necesitas el trabajo, si quieres conservar al crio ese, bastaría con chasquear los dedos para que te despidan, trabajas de bailarín, y todo el mundo sabe que no solo bailan en esos clubes, tienes deudas que no puedes afrontar, ganaría sin siquiera jugar sucio, seria tu palabra contra la mía.- intento moverse y empujarlo pero el tiro más fuerte su cabello.

-ahora escucha, quise tratarte bien pero no quisiste, quiero un baile privado y lo quiero sin el estúpido tapa rabo que usas, y luego quiero…- sintió ganas de vomitar…

-hey Sebastián aun estas aquí…- Smythe lo soltó y salió corriendo cuando la puerta se abrió, sabía que era Kurt, solo que no podía darle la cara, solo salió corriendo, no se quedó a escuchar lo que hablaban, solo corrió.

Esa noche Nicky se abrazó fuerte a él para dormir, el niño lo hacía cada noche, sospechaba que tenía miedo de perderlo, cada vez que iba por el donde fuera y lo cargaba el niño lo abrazaba fuerte, pero nunca lloraba cuando lo dejaba, solo asentía cuando le decía que debía quedarse. Los risos de Nicky le recordaban su propio cabello, lo llevo a la guardería, pero estaba cerrada, algo con el agua, Sam podía cuidar de Nicky esa tarde pero desde las dos en adelante, por lo que lo llevo al trabajo, no era la primera vez, además el niño se portaba muy bien.

El señor Figgins le había dado solo trabajo que pudiera hacer ahí y el resto no se molestaba, era media mañana y estaba solo, debía llevar correspondencia urgente al departamento legal, miro a Nicky dibujar concentrado…

-Nicky ¿puedes quedarte solito un rato? Voy a ir a dejar esto y vuelvo okey, mira este reloj que dice.- el niño miro el reloj.

-dice… uno uno cedo cedo- asintió con una sonrisa.

-cuando diga uno uno uno cero yo voy a estar aquí… deja lo apunto.- tomo una hoja y escribió los números.

Le dijo que no tocara nada, y que no se moviera de la silla que ya volvía, tardo solo un par de minutos más, bajo corriendo las escaleras porque no podía perder más tiempo, Nicky debía estar asustado, entro en la oficina de correspondencia y se quedó paralizado, Kurt Hummel estaba de rodillas en el suelo, junto a Nicky y discutían.

fin del Cap :)


	3. Chapter 3

ya lo corregui pequeña porcelana, lo que paso es que escribo en word y me gusta probar letras nuevas y no eran compatibles con la pagina, la verdad no soy muy buena con los computadores.

Capitulo 3

-es un elefante.- decía Kurt.

-no… elapante no… elapante es godo.- le impresiono escuchar a Nicky, él ya no discutía, solo se quedaba quieto y en silencio.

-el mío no, mi elefante es delgado.- Kurt hizo un gesto muy chistoso y Nicky se rio.

-es godo… elapante es godo…- la puerta sin querer se abrió más y sonó la campana que estaba sobre esta, ambos se giraron a mirarlo.

-ese es mío.- Kurt se levantó y se sacudió el pantalón.

-yo lo siento, sé que no debí traerlo, ni dejarlo solo, es… lo siento.- Nicky lo miraba sin comprender y Kurt solo tenía una sonrisa.

-¿es tu hijo? El solo dijo que eras suyo pero no entendí mucho… y tranquilízate, no diré nada.- suspiro mientras se acercaba a Nicky, le revolvió un poco el pelo y el niño volvió a dibujar, pudo ver lo que tenía y el extraño elefante, ahora entendía porque Nicky no veía un elefante, mas parecía un caballo si no fuera por las orejas.

-no es… es mi sobrino… y soy… suyo supongo, somos solo los dos contra el mundo.- respiro hondo, porque no quería quebrarse, es solo que… todo era tan duro y últimamente se sentía sentimental.

-mmm… si quieres hablar puedes… bueno tienes a Sebastián…- dio un respingo.

-no, el señor Smythe no es… no… yo tengo que organizar la correspondencia ¿necesitaba algo señor?-

-¿señor? ¿Te refieres a mí? Dios creí que ya habíamos pasado de eso. De Paris me enviaron un sobre, se supone que llegaba hoy.- asintió y fue a donde estaba lo que había llegado, no había nada urgente, pero si mucha correspondencia.

Empezó a buscar y por el radillo del ojo observo a Kurt agacharse y decirle algo a Nicky, ellos estaban dibujando mientras el buscaba, finalmente lo encontró, era un sobre blanco y enorme.

-aquí esta.- Kurt se levantó inmediatamente, se sacudió y luego tomo el sobre, antes de salir se despidió de Nicky… pero le dijo Nicholas.

A su hora de almuerzo debía llevar a Nicky con Sam, a Nicky le gustaba Sam y dejarlo no le provocaba esa sensación de culpabilidad, sabía que Sam intentaría jugar con Nicky. Esa noche era noche de chicas, suspiro, llego a la recepción pero Wes lo llamo, Nicky corrió cuando soltó su mano para tomar el sobre que Wes le paso, intento atraparlo mientras Wes le hablaba, casi le dio un infarto al verlo ir directo con Kurt, quien estaba con un grupo de ejecutivos, para su asombro este se arrodillo en el hall central frente a todos solo para escuchar a Nicky que le tiro del pantalón…

-¿crees que alcances a dejar el paquete en el correo?- asintió, se acercó lentamente a ellos.

-…muchos colores, rojo, azul… es un trato Nicholas, debes ir a visitarme, dile a Blaine que tienes una cita con migo ¿ya te vas?.- Nicky asintió.

-jugad con Sam… palota… y dilujad… lapid… vede.- no comprendía como Nicky se sentía cómodo con Kurt, incluso cariñoso apenas y se habían visto por unos minutos.

-lo siento señor Hummel, ven Nicky debemos irnos.- Kurt se levantó.

-llévalo a visitarme cuando lo traigas. Es un trato que Nicholas y yo tenemos.- Kurt se acercó y hablo bajo para que nadie más escuchara, o eso sospechaba él, asintió intentando contener una sonrisa y salió disparado hacia el correo.

Paso toda la tarde en las nubes, no dejaba de pensar en Kurt siendo tan comprensivo… tan amistoso con Nicky. De pronto vio la hora en el reloj de la pared si se apresuraba podría estar una hora o dos con Nicky, pero el teléfono sonó y solo quedaba Wes, este estaba impaciente por salir e ir a una cena con su prometida, esperaba que esa llamada no lo retrasara mucho, estaba a diez minutos del término de la jornada…

-correspondencia, habla Blaine.- decir eso ya era casi rutinario.

-en media hora espero mi baile cariño. O el lunes no te presentes. Oh y no creas que es gratis… soy muy buena paga- lo sabía, sabía que el sujeto no olvidaría el asunto.

Cuando el sujeto se volvió molesto lo supo, el intentaría aprovecharse, no era la primera vez que le ofrecían ese tipo de trabajo, solo resultaba que ahora no se podía negar, para colmo el dueño del horrible lugar donde vivía había amenazado con desalojarlo, no podía culparlo siempre se atrasaba en el pago, aunque nunca se le juntaban dos meses de renta, ahora llevaba una semana de retraso, con lo que ganara esa noche conservaría el lugar, aunque la asistente social le había dicho que no era bueno para Nicky no podía pagar otra cosa, y si a eso le sumaba perder el trabajo… en el club no… no podía poner eso como trabajo… el nudo en su estómago se retorcía ferozmente, las manos le temblaban… iba a venderse… oh maldito infierno iba a venderse, las náuseas lo hicieron detenerse dos veces en las escaleras, al llegar al quinto piso fue directo a los baños para caballeros, mojo su cara y sus muñecas, bebió algo de agua y luego con las piernas débiles y el dolor en su estómago fue hasta la oficina del señor Smythe…

-al fin llegas… puedes empezar.- el movió su silla y se recostó en esta…

-no puedo desnudarme aquí… eso es… el edificio no está vacío… yo hago lo del club porque tengo un niño…- dios él estaba molesto y se había sentado bien.

-el niño… lo vi, fastidiando a Hummel… okey Blaine no te desnudes, no tengo tanto tiempo… al idiota de Hummel se le ocurrió una cena de negocios, baila un poco.- okey no podía hacer nada, cerró los ojos y empezó a bailar.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba sintiéndose más sucio que con el tapa rabo como lo llamo Sebastián, sabía que si hacia lo que el sujeto le pedía se exponía más, sería algo que no podría detener pero solo pensar que él podía dejarlo sin trabajo, podría revelar su trabajo clandestino… lo despedirían, perdería a Nicky… unas manos tomaron sus caderas… lo jalaron se refregó… mierda esto… él estaba excitado y refregaba su polla contra su trasero, sintió ganas de vomitar, el metió una mano bajo su camisa, su estómago se le revolvió… Sebastián lo empujo contra el escritorio, lo inclino sobre este, respiro hondo y empuño las manos cuando Sebastián le abrió el pantalón y lo jalo, iba a pasar, Smythe se lo iba a follar en su oficina… apretó los dientes, intento poner su mente en blanco, solo es sexo, solo sexo se repetía pero cuando escucho el sonido del zipper abriéndose… no pudo, se enderezo y luego salió corriendo mientras se subía el pantalón, corrió hacia la escalera pero el elevador estaba en el piso, estaba cerrando las puertas y él se metió, las puertas se cerraron pero alcanzo a escuchar como Sebastián gritaba "Blaine maldito bastardo" se cubrió la cara con las manos y llevo su espalda hasta la pared, ahogo un sollozo, había cometido un error, perdería el trabajo… debía volver y apretar los dientes mientras todo pasaba, maldita sea solo era sexo, okey había tenido solo dos parejas sexuales en su vida y habían sido sus novios… nunca había tenido un lio de una noche… no perdería a Nicky, quito las manos de sus ojos para detener el elevador pero se quedó paralizado, Kurt Hummel estaba mirándolo, estaba en el elevador…

fin del cap. espero comentarios.


	4. Chapter 4

espero que les guste el cap y comenten...

Capitulo 4

-okey… estoy imaginando muchas cosas, tu estas completamente alterado y tus ropas están… ¿Qué demonios paso?- empezó a negar pero su vista se volvió borrosa, abrió la boca para decir lo que fuera pero no pudo, las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro sin poder detenerlas, solo pudo volver a cubrirse el rostro, intento ahogar los sollozos pero simplemente colapso, no podía más, estaba llorando como un crio, su cuerpo se convulsionaba… oh dios quería controlarse… de pronto se vio envuelto, lo apretaban, Kurt lo estaba abrazando, Kurt lo estaba… sus brazos se movieron por su cuenta, se agarró de Kurt y lloro, pero las puertas del elevador se abrieron…

-su auto esta… oh… lo siento, su auto está listo.- intento soltarse, escapar, no podía estar humillándose tanto, pero Kurt apretó más fuerte sus brazos.

-dile a Ben que necesito que me lleve… al lof.- dicho eso tiro de él, camino sin oponer resistencia porque no tenía fuerzas.

Subió al auto de Kurt, ambos iban en la parte de atrás en silencio, miraba por la ventana sin ver nada, su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, Kurt tenía su mano y eso lo reconfortaba de una manera que no comprendía… era cálido, se sentía apoyado, por primera vez desde la muerte de casi toda su familia no se sentía solo, no quería soltar esa mano nunca mas… "vamos, sígueme" bajo del auto y lo siguió, llevaba la cabeza gacha, no pensaba ni sentía, estaba en blanco… "toma… no lo voltees, bébelo" Kurt había puesto un vaso en su mano, con un líquido dorado, bebió y quemo su garganta. Levanto la mirada, era como si lo hubiera despertado, miro su reloj… oh maldito infierno debía correr o no llegaría al club.

-debo irme, estoy atrasado.- pero Kurt se paró frente a él.

-estás loco si piensas que te voy a dejar salir así… tengo la impresión de que fuiste atacado, por Sebastián… Blaine yo puedo ayudarte si confías en mi.- negó rápidamente.

-no, no fue… no, estas equivocado, nadie me ataco y debo irme, tengo que estar en otro lado en veinte minutos, yo… debo irme…- él se cruzó de brazos.

-no, no te moverás de aquí, estoy seguro de lo que dije antes, Blaine no tienes porque…- oh mierda…

-no tienes idea… no entiendes, sería mi palabra o la suya y solo soy… el chico de la correspondencia y… yo…- se cubrió la cara por que más lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas… -bailo sin ropa en un club y él lo sabe… me despedirían si lo supieran… necesito tener un trabajo respetable para conservar a Nicky… necesito poder pagar el asqueroso lugar donde vivo… tengo que pagar la deuda del hospital…- los brazos de Kurt volvieron a cubrirlo.

-okey… pero no tienes que además permitir que ese imbécil se aproveche… Blaine, no lo voy a permitir, bien esto… dios necesitas desahogarte, yo… soy seguro, estas a salvo aquí, puedes decir lo que sea, no te juzgare, solo ofreceré mi ayuda confía en mi Blaine.- dejo que esas palabras lo consolaran, sabía que no eran nada, que no eran ciertas pero por unos segundos se permitió ser consolado.

Después de unos minutos cuando dejo de llorar como un crio y ya no quedaban más que suspiros Kurt lo llevo hasta unos sillones, le sirvió más del líquido dorado, y le pidió que hablara, lo hizo, se desahogó, le conto todo, el accidente, los funerales, Cooper en el hospital, Nicky y su actitud extraña, como tuvo que dejar NYADA, trabajar de mesero y luego de bailarín gracias a un amigo, Sebastián reconociéndolo.

-es un imbécil, me siento impotente, quisiera ir y golpear su estúpida cara… Blaine no tienes que preocuparte más por ese… tipo, no puedo despedirlo sin que hable de ti pero puedo alejarlo, y lo are. Has pasado por tantas cosas cariño, me siento… frustrado impotente culpable, tú has pasado un infierno y yo…- se quedó mirando a Kurt.

-debo irme, ya no llego al club pero debo ir por Nicky, si no voy al club debería pasar el tiempo con él.- Kurt asintió.

-vamos por Nicholas, debo comprar algunas cosas para Alec, después llevémoslo a cenar… no te dejare solo Blaine.- respiro hondo.

-no quiero… interferir en tu vida, Sebastián dijo que tenían una reunión o negocio…-

-deja que el bastardo se encargue.- dicho eso le estiro la mano.

Después de tomar la mano de Kurt fue absorbido, lo primero fue ir por Nicky, aunque en el camino al edificio de Sam solo pensaba en "Alec" ¿Quién era Alec? Quería preguntar pero no lo hizo. Sam alzo las cejas al ver que no estaba solo, las alzo más cuando Nicky saludo a Kurt, su sobrino tomo la mano de Kurt después de despedirse de Sam.

Kurt los llevo a una tienda y compro lápices de colores, dos cajas enormes, y compro cuatro cuadernos de hojas blancas, mientras paseaban por la librería supo que Alec era abreviación de Alexander, y Alexander era el sobrino de cinco años de Kurt, a quien Kurt adoraba. No abrió mucho la boca en las compras porque era… Kurt llevaba a Nicky en sus brazos, y dejo que su sobrino llevara la enorme caja de lápices de colores, a Nicky le gustaba Kurt, y era fascinante verlos juntos, como si se conocieran de siempre, luego fueron a un restorán, aunque era elegante y de cinco estrellas pidieron papas fritas, claro no eran como en un local de comida rápida, dejo que él llevara la conversación, les hablo de Paris, Londres, Milán y San Petersburgo, donde estuvo el año recién pasado, Nicky no comprendía mucho pero miraba atento a Kurt, al final de la velada tuvo que conducir el por qué su sobrino quería que Kurt lo cargara.

Como no fue al club no tenía dinero y el sábado se despertó por los golpes en la puerta, el dueño del cuartucho lo estaba desalojando, con lo poco que tenía pago para que los pocos muebles que tenían los llevaran a la bodega que rentaba para el resto de las cosas que no le quitaron de la casa de sus padres y la de su hermano, con maletas fue con Sam, no tenía más opciones, Tina compartía una casa con chicas y no permitían chicos aunque fueran gay, solo a Nicky lo aceptaban, su mejor amigo los alojo…

-Blaine puedes quedarte pero el jueves salgo a España, tengo un catálogo… ya sabes que este lugar es de la agencia y no puedes quedarte mientras no esté.- solo pudo asentir, por suerte Nicky no parecía enterarse de nada, tendría que buscar un lugar antes del jueves.

Llevo a Nicky con Tina porque Sam tenía una cita y él debía ir a bailar al club, ahora más que nunca necesitaba el dinero. Walter no estaba muy contento con su falta del día anterior, pero lo dejo pasar porque tenían el lugar lleno, el solo cerró su corazón y su dignidad, se dejó manosear como nunca porque necesitaba ganar más dinero que cualquier noche, un sujeto de unos cincuenta años le pidió un baile privado y acepto…

Camino junto al sujeto hacia unos cubículos en los que podías cerrarlos con una cortina, mientras caminaban el sujeto le pasaba la mano por la espalda y el cabello, apretó fuerte los dientes, antes de entrar le dio un azote, el solo cerro los ojos y entro, había un sillón en forma de media luna y en medio una mesa pequeña pero muy firme, el sujeto se sentó mientras soltaba su corbata, parecía tener mucho dinero, se subió a la mesa y empezó a bailar, en mitad del baile, el sujeto lo jalo de la pierna y cayó sobre él…

-sigue bailando bombon…- lo hizo, había visto a otros chicos hacerlo, el sujeto pasaba sus manos por su piel… pero cuando le agarro el trasero el giro para quitar las manos del sujeto, fue un error ya que las llevo a su entrepierna…

-sin tocar… veamos cuanto aguantas…- por suerte él sujeto le hizo caso, se restregó contra el empresario y este empezó a emitir gemidos, odiaba lo que hacía, odiaba su vida y odiaba no poder salir corriendo.

Esa noche hizo tres veces lo que hacía una noche, pero tuvo que darse una ducha en los apestosos camarines del local, el empresario se había corrido sobre él, bueno la verdad en sus propios pantalones pero se había pasado y quedo todo pegoteado, no lloro, ya no le quedaban lágrimas, esa noche… necesitaba otra cosa, necesitaba el consuelo de… él, sentir su mano sobre la suya, sentir… sentir que era un… que alguien lo valorara… se tomaran la molestia de conseguirlo no solo tomarlo del montón, que alguien lo llevara a cenar y lo tratara con respeto… no alguien, él. Durmió en el sillón de Sam, o bueno lo intento, su amigo había traído una chica, y dios él podía ser ruidoso. El domingo lo pasó en el parque con Nicky, jugaron, corrieron y observo a Nicky, él ahora sonreía, no le pasó desapercibido que su sobrino preguntara por Kurt, o bueno le dijera que fueran con Kurt.

Después de dejar a Nicky en la guardería solo podía pensar en el señor Smythe, se le retorcía el estómago porque estaba seguro que algo pasaría, él no lo dejaría pasar, y no tenía idea si Kurt recordaría que le prometió ayudarlo, tampoco sabía si podía hacerlo, Kurt estaba en la planta gerencial pero… ¿Quién era en la empresa? No tenía idea sin embargo Sebastián Smythe era algo así como valorado. Llego a su puesto y empezó a clasificar la correspondencia como todas las mañanas, a Jeff le tocaban las urgencias por lo que tenía tiempo para ordenar todo en el carrito, llevaba unos veinte minutos cuando sonó el teléfono, y después de unos segundos el señor Figgins lo llamo.

-Blaine, te necesitan en recursos humanos, el señor Clarington. Mejor ve inmediatamente chico.- asintió.

Recursos humanos estaba en el tercer piso por lo que tuvo que subir cuatro correspondencias estaba en el menos uno, al llegar Madison la secretaria le dijo que se sentara porque el señor Clarington estaba aun con el señor Smythe. Tomo asiento con la sensación de tener el estómago vacío, las manos le sudaban… podía escuchar risas y eso solo hacia peor su estómago… la puerta se abrió y pudo ver a Hunter con una sonrisa, y a Sebastián aun sentado frente al escritorio.

-Anderson puedes pasar.- se levantó y mientras caminaba alzo la barbilla, no rogaría, no lo haría.

-quédate ahí esto no me llevara mucho tiempo, de acuerdo a los antecedentes me veo en la obligación de…- unos golpes fuertes y firmes en la puerta interrumpieron su despido, después la puerta se abrió sin esperar que nadie dijera nada… era Kurt.

-oh… supongo que están reunidos por exactamente lo mismo por lo que vine, okey Hunter ya hable con seguridad y van a facilitar los videos para la investigación.- todos incluyéndolo fruncieron el ceño, era como si nadie supiera de lo que hablaba Kurt.

-¿de qué investigación hablas Kurt? Espera, Anderson espera afuera unos minutos…- se disponía a salir pero Kurt lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

-Anderson debe estar presente, Hunter hay que seguir el protocolo como corresponde, una investigación por acoso es algo sumamente grave…- Sebastián se levantó completamente rojo pero de rabia y Clarington se puso tan pálido como la hoja de papel que tenía en las manos.

-¿de qué acoso hablas Kurt?- sabía que tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, además intentaba no emitir ningún sonido.

-no iras a creer las mentiras de este idiota Kurt, el intento… no, él se ofreció sexualmente para que no lo denunciara por… Kurt, Anderson se dedica a la prostitución y yo no iba a permitir que ensuciara el nombre de la empresa. Nos viste, intente que lo dejara, intente ser su amigo, pero parece que a él le gusta venderse al mejor postor, no olvida eso, repite esa historia lastimera de que necesita el dinero… quizás sea cierto pero por más triste que sea no podemos permitir un escándalo si eso sale a la luz.- sintió tanta rabia que por un segundo considero la idea de saltar sobre Smythe y romperle la cara a golpes, el realmente parecía sincero, si los demás le creían… oh maldición él solo era el chico de la correspondencia y estos tres se trataban por el nombre como si se conocieran desde siempre… oh… miro a Kurt…


	5. Chapter 5

pequeña porcelana espero que Kurt sea lo suficientemente perfecto como esperas.

Capitulo 5

-bueno Sebastián el pasado viernes Blaine salto dentro del elevador en el que iba, y si estaba mintiendo era un excelente actor, por otra parte vi personalmente los videos de seguridad, el sale corriendo de tu oficina y extrañamente tú lo sales persiguiendo, en otra oportunidad la puerta de tu oficina quedo abierta quizás no lo notaste pero claramente empujas a Anderson contra la pared… la puerta se cierra y uno o dos minutos después Anderson sale a toda prisa con una expresión bastante alterada oh y a todo eso le podemos sumar un par de ocasiones en las tus manos invaden el espacio personal de Anderson, su trasero para ser específicos… yo a eso lo llamo acoso.- Hunter en algún minuto se volvió a sentar y seguía pálido, Sebastián ahora parecía estar alucinando, miraba a Kurt como si quisiera matarlo.

-yo… creo que… ¿investigación? Creo que debo ver esos videos y…- Kurt le indico una silla, mientras él se sentaba en otra, Sebastián seguía de pie pero con un gesto altanero se sentó.

-creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo, veras Anderson se encuentra en un momento algo difícil como para sobrellevar una investigación, y aunque me encantaría que Smythe dejara la empresa… bueno propongo restricción total de Smythe para con Anderson, no le hablara no lo mirara o por supuesto no lo tocara, además de una compensación económica, y una disculpa.- todos incluyéndolo estaban mirando a Kurt.

-yo no voy a…- Kurt volvió a interrumpir.

-de lo contrario personalmente apoyare a Anderson e iremos a poner la denuncia a la policía… si no lo has entendido bien pondré todo a su disposición, y créeme que desearas haber aceptado la oferta, tú decides Sebastián.- el bajo la mirada, no sabía que sentir, solo quería gritar para poder botar algo de tensión.

-solo acepta Sebastián, no tienes otra opción.- Hunter ahora parecía molesto, como si no esperara todo este lio, aunque antes estaba más que dispuesto a despedirlo.

-finalmente se salió con la suya ¿Cuánto dinero quieres Anderson?- la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas, después de eso Kurt levanto la voz, aunque fue solo un poco el ya no escucho más.

En algún momento Sebastián Smythe le pidió disculpas pero él no procesaba lo que pasaba, era como si fuera una película y no lo que pasaba a su alrededor, habían mencionado una cifra de dinero bastante alta aunque no demasiado, pero llegaron a la conclusión de descontarla del siguiente sueldo del ejecutivo e ingresarla en su cuenta, aunque para eso faltaban dos semanas.

Después de la conversación o reunión o lo que fuera Kurt le dijo que lo acompañara a su oficina, lo hizo porque iba como un autómata, entro y se sentó como le pidió Kurt, luego el volvió a poner un vaso con licor en su mano, y como la vez anterior lo bebió antes de pensarlo mejor.

-me hubiera gustado despedirlo, que pagara… denunciarlo a las autoridades pero con el caso de Nicky no sería provechoso, se me ocurrió lo de la compensación económica como justicia. ¿Estás bien con esto Blaine?- ¿Blaine? Oh… lo escucho tanto decir Anderson que oírlo decir Blaine le parecía extraño. –aun no dices nada… si me equivoque puedes…-

-no, eso… está bien, sin tu ayuda yo habría sido despedido. Cuando él dijo todo eso pensé que… pero tu viste los videos, tu… no creí que me ayudaras realmente.- él tuvo que confirmar su versión, el vio los videos.

-necesitábamos pruebas, soy un poco más sínico que tu Blaine, sin pruebas no podría defenderte… pero… no puedes seguir bailando en el club, estuve investigando sobre el asunto y no es… por esta vez lo olvidaran pero podría traerte problemas ¿comprendes?- asintió, lo sabía, no aceptarían sus otras actividades, su otro trabajo, no importaba si él fuera por diversión pero como trabajo… de todas formas necesitaba buscar… necesitaba encontrar un lugar.

No tenía mucho tiempo de nada, Jake el dueño del bar donde trabajaba de mesero antes lo acepto porque iban falto de personal, pero eso solo le quitaba el tiempo que no tenía, encontró dos lugares como el que tenía antes pero en todos lados le pedían un mes por adelantado y eran incluso más caros que su antiguo lugar, para colmo esa tarde había tenido que llevar sus maletas al trabajo, Nicky se había quedado con Tina, y como esa noche dormiría en un motel su sobrino seguiría con Tina, no podía llevar a Nicky a un lugar así, fue a ver un tercer lugar el viernes a la hora de colación, era un cuarto y no tenía vidrio la ventana, era muy pequeño, solo cabía una cama y un closet pequeño, el barrio era… habían chicas en la esquina incluso de día y tipos drogándose en la escalera, oh si servicio social estaría encantado, por lo menos no perdería el tiempo revisando una casa, le habían llamado esa mañana y él había fingido perder la llamada, no, no podía quedarse ahí, era incluso mejor el motel aun con los ruidos, miro su reloj y casi le dio un infarto, su hora de colación había terminado y aun le quedaba volver, corrió al tren subterráneo y maldijo todo el camino, esperaba que estuviera Wes y no el señor Figgins, pero al entrar se encontró con este último histérico…

-al fin llegas Anderson, tendrás que quedarte una hora para compensar esto.- asintió porque era mucho mejor a que lo enviaran a descuento, no quería tener más problemas con Hunter Clarington.

-bien antes de que te pongas a organizar la correspondencia… chico, vino una señorita de servicios sociales, se llamaba… Marley algo, el señor Hummel estaba aquí y él la atendió… quizás aún está con él, deberías subir y hablar con el señor Hummel, Anderson intentamos ayudarte pero no puedes recibir esas visitas aquí, ni siquiera sé que habrá pasado y realmente no quiero tener problemas.- asintió y salió corriendo por las escaleras, demonios su vida cada día era peor.

-hola Kitty ¿el señor Hummel está?- la rubia movió su cabeza como desestresandose.

-no, acaba de salir… iba con una chica, llego con una chica tuve que servirle café y luego ambos salieron, no me dijo a qué hora volvería ¿quieres que te diga cuando vuelva?- asintió, y le dedico una sonrisa a la rubia, el esperaba que aun estuviera molesta, lo estuvo por un tiempo.

Cada vez que el teléfono sonó el salto en su lugar, y cada vez que tuvo que salir a dejar algo al volver pregunto si había tenido llamadas, ya estaba por terminar el día cuando Kurt entro en la bodega de correspondencia.

-señor Hummel ¿necesita algo?- el señor Figgins corrió a atender a Kurt.

-solo… necesito a Anderson, aún faltan unos minutos para el término de la jornada pero la conversación es algo personal, como te habrán informado atendí a la chica de servicios sociales y hay ciertas cosas que debo informarte, podemos ir al café de la esquina…- lo interrumpió.

-lo siento aún me queda una hora, esta tarde me demore…- el señor Figgins lo interrumpió.

-no digas tonterías, ve a hablar con el señor Hummel. Ya veremos esa hora el lunes.- asintió y tomo su cazadora, ordeno rápido sus cosas y salió.

Kurt llevaba un abrigo doblado sobre su brazo y un maletín en la otra, al llegar a la salida le entrego todo a Ben, que hizo de chofer hacia unos días, y le dijo que iba al café de la esquina, que ya lo llamaría. Caminaron sin decir nada, y eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso, pero no quería preguntar en la calle, llegaron al café y Kurt hizo el pedido, él pago por dos cafés y un plato con galletas, fueron hasta el fondo, alejados de los ventanales.

-fui por unos paquetes cuando llego Marley Rose, la chica de servicios sociales.- el asintió, eso lo sabía.

-yo, ella intento comunicarse conmigo esta mañana pero no puedo contestar llamadas personales en horas de trabajo.- Kurt asintió y bebió algo de café.

-fue a tu antigua dirección, le dijeron que… te echaron, yo le dije que eran habladurías que te habías mudado, ella fue muy profesional, me explico un poco la situación, me dijo que ya tenías un par de advertencias sobre la vivienda, me dijo que le agradabas pero que incluso ella se cuestionaba sobre permitir que siguieras a cargo de Nicholas, me dijo que podía encontrarle un hogar… que eras joven, que tenías mucha presión y no veía como conseguirías un lugar en condiciones.- apretó el puño y miro hacia la pared, ya lo sabía, si Marley se enteraba que no tenía donde vivir le quitaría a Nicky sin piedad, no era una mala chica, no era como las otras pero ella debía velar por Nicky… como él.

-si eso… ya lo había mencionado antes, Nicky es mi sobrino, es hijo de mi hermano, es mi única familia… yo debo luchar por el.- Kurt parecía muy serio.

-Blaine… solo… ¿estas cien por ciento seguro de querer esto? No estoy diciendo nada personal solo… se honesto, tienes veintidós años, no has terminado una carrera y ese niño es tu sobrino no tu hijo, has pasado por muchas cosas, realmente descansarías un poco sin Nicky, y estoy seguro que la tal Marley le conseguiría un buen lugar, donde lo cuidarían como se debe, el lugar donde vivían era una pocilga.- asintió, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla.

-lo sé, Nicky estaría mucho mejor si lo entregara, pero… me mira y siento que… no podría dejarlo, es mío Kurt, cuando mi hermano murió yo… no le prometí cuidarlo, no le prometí nada, porque simplemente era… mío, Nicky es mío Kurt, es mi hijo… tengo veintidós y veo un futuro horrible pero… cuando siento a ese niño cerca es como si nada… es como si toda la mierda que cae sobre mí no importara.- Kurt solo asintió.

-okey Nicholas está incluido, ya lo sabía pero es bueno confirmarlo a veces las personas dan sorpresas extrañas, ahora responde un par de preguntas. ¿Te echaron o te mudaste? Oh y ¿Dónde te estas quedando?- respiro hondo.

-me echaron, estoy en un motel pero Nicky esta con Tina, es una amiga que me ayuda… debo buscar un lugar para cuando me visiten…- Kurt trago rápidamente el café y se atoro un poco.

-el domingo te visitaran… yo… espero no te molestes pero le di mi dirección, le dije que esa era tu dirección actual y Marley estuvo un poco impresionada… vendrá el domingo a verificar el lugar…- se quedó mirando a Kurt mucho tiempo con la boca abierta.

-vives frente al central park en la zona más… tienes un pent-house Kurt, es imposible que ella crea que yo puedo pagar un lugar así… no…- Kurt miro hacia otro lado y estaba completamente rojo.

-bueno con respecto a eso… ella lo menciono por lo que le dije que… bueno eras mi novio y finalmente te obligue a ir a vivir conmigo, le dije que… invente algunas cosas.- abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, esto definitivamente era un sueño, era imposible que estuviera pasando de verdad, un sueño… no bueno y no malo… solo loco.

-¿novios? ¿Lo creyó?- el sonrojo de Kurt había pasado, era obvio que eso no lo sonrojaba… el mintió el solo intentaba ayudarlo pero quien creería que Kurt fuera su novio.

-sí, soy buen actor… fui a NYADA, que si te pregunta es donde nos conocimos, hace muchísimo tiempo, fuimos novios por un tiempo y luego rompimos porque tu no quisiste viajar a Europa conmigo, querías seguir con tu carrera, entonces al volver me encontré con todo lo que te había pasado… le dije lo culpable que me sentía por no haber estado contigo en ese momento y que finalmente volvimos, le dije que adoraba a Nicky y que incluso lo visite en el hospital cuando nació… le hable de lo impresionante que era el parecido de ambos… se creyó todo aun así ira el domingo a visitarnos.- se quedó mirando el café… pensando en lo increíble que seria que todo eso fuera realidad, pero… no lo era, Kurt solo lo estaba ayudando.

-yo… no sé qué decir.- Kurt se terminó su café.

-tengo una habitación de invitados, después de hablar con Marley pedí que la desocuparan ya que debe parecer el cuarto de Nicky, debemos ir a comprar cosas para que parezca el cuarto de un niño de tres años…- lo interrumpió.

-no es necesario, aún conservo las cosas de Nicky, en una bodega…- Kurt ya estaba de pie.

-si nos damos prisa aún podemos ir por ellas, Finn mi hermano nos ayudara.-

No supo cuando acepto ni cómo iban pasando las cosas, pero de pronto se encontró con un enorme sujeto de sonrisa fácil en un camión pequeño, fueron por las cosas al conteiner de bodegas, saco la cama de Nicky y sus muebles, además fueron por las maletas al motel, y antes que terminara el día tenía la habitación de Nicky armada, aunque debía lavar las cobijas y sabanas ya parecía real. Su sobrino corrió y lo abrazo cuando fue por él, a diferencia de antes que era más retraído, entonces Kurt lo saludo y perdió, Nicky quiso ir con Kurt, fue horrible cuando se escondió tras Kurt al ver a Finn, pero el solo respiro hondo, aunque después de unos segundos Finn al igual que Kurt se ganó a su sobrino.

fin del capitulo, espero que les gustara y comenten.


	6. Chapter 6

holis, siento mucho la demora, pero aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, ojala les guste y gracias por los comentarios, Haydeeeliana espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste. pequeña porcelana Kurt es un excelente chico espero que de la talla jijiji

Capítulo 6

Llevaba varios minutos mirando el techo, escuchando la suave respiración de Nicky, Kurt les había cedido la cama por esa noche, ya que la de Nicky no tenía sabanas y terminaron de organizar todo muy tarde, al día siguiente debían limpiar todo, bueno él lo haría, no podía permitir que Kurt siguiera haciéndose cargo de sus cosas… Nicky se había encariñado muy rápido con Kurt, estaba siempre siguiéndolo, riendo y además quería que lo cargara, que lo ayudara… le tomaba la mano, era tan extraño, llevaba diez meses siendo solos ellos dos, actuando como su padre que ahora compartir eso era… extraño, sentía un alivio… o bueno ya no sentía el pecho oprimido, Kurt no se desesperaba, el cada vez que Nicky le hablaba se arrodillaba junto a él y lo escuchaba, le contestaba como si fuera un adulto… bueno no tan así pero como si fuera muy importante, y no parecía falso.

Se levantó para ir por agua, o quizás leche, algo que lo hiciera dormir, al venir de vuelta vio a Kurt dormido, se acercó lentamente… él estaba de forma muy pacifica, tan guapo, su piel parecía más pálida a la luz de la luna, y su nariz respingada que le daba un aspecto como el de un duende travieso, la forma de sus labios… el mentón marcado y elegante que ahora tenía un color grisáceo, de seguro estaba algo áspero… sus cejas perfectas… santo infierno él era perfecto, un sueño, sentía el pulso acelerado y esa sensación de vértigo en su estómago… quería quedarse toda la vida observando a Kurt… pero se alejó y volvió a la cama, no quería parecer un pervertido.

A lo lejos escuchaba voces, risas, cada vez estaban más cerca, cada vez estaba… se estiro espontáneamente y luego abrió sus ojos, lo primero fue mirar hacia todos lados, pero inmediatamente recordó donde estaba, y si no estaba seguro lo estuvo cuando en la enorme habitación entro su pequeño sobrino Nicky con Kurt y una bandeja, ambos le traían su desayuno, bueno el de los tres, Kurt y Nicky hablaron todo el tiempo, rieron y jugaron, él no podía hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta, deseaba con tantas fuerzas que todo lo que estaba en su cabeza fuera real que se sentía desesperado, al borde del colapso emocional, despertar en la cama de Kurt, que él le trajese el desayuno con Nicky, era… oh dios era como si fueran una familia, como si toda la mierda en su vida se hubiese terminado, como si todo estuviera bien… y no lo estaba, solo era un espejismo, entre Kurt y él no había nada.

Se mantuvo silencioso, melancólico, luego de desayunar y tomar una ducha, se puso a trabajar en la habitación de Nicky, limpio todo, lavo las ropas de cama y cortinas, habría reído porque Kurt no tenía idea que su edificio tenia lavandería, pero lo cierto es que solo deseaba llorar, se quedó unos minutos observando a Nicky y Kurt en la sala, sobre la mesita ratona tenían muchas hojas blancas y un par de cajas de lápices de colores, ambos dibujaban y discutían, Kurt era… no cruel la verdad es que bastante chistoso y su sobrino sabia como tratarlo…

-¿Qué es eso?- Nicky estaba dibujando pero se detuvo.

-una maripota.- Kurt negó.

-parece una mosca muy gorda.- vio como literalmente su sobrino alzaba una ceja.

-no, es maripota… y ese es un palote.- ahora fue mucho más chistoso ver a Kurt indignarse.

-esbelta, ya tuvimos esta discusión Nicholas, es esbelta…- su sobrino fruncía el ceño molesto, porque claro Kurt había insultado primero su dibujo.

-palote feo… así feo.- entonces Kurt empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Nicky.

Siguió con la limpieza con media sonrisa, era tan tranquilizador verlos jugar, Tina y Sam que habían sido su único apoyo desde el accidente, siempre se mostraban inquietos junto a Nicky, intentando hacerlo sentir bien pero ninguno estaba relajado con el niño, Sam lo sobre estimulaba y Tina solía abrazarlo mucho y bueno no lloraba pero casi.

-¿alguna preferencia para comer Blaine? Con Nicky cocinaremos… y no te preocupes solo lo dejare traer cosas o mesclar… nada peligroso… o quizás podemos pedir algo… o ir a comprar algo ¿Qué opinas?- miro al hombre de sus sueños deseando decirle tantas cosas.

-yo… estoy bien con lo que decidas Kurt.- el presiono los labios y arrugo la nariz al asentir, ese era un gesto que lo volvía loco, sintió el cosquilleo en su vientre y giro para seguir con el trabajo.

Después de comer comida italiana, Kurt le dijo que fueran al parque central, quedaba a unas calles y además era un hermoso día, se sentó en un banco y los observo jugar, Kurt le había enseñado a Nicky como comer pasta, de seguro el niño lo olvidaba pero había estado concentrado aprendiendo a hacerlo, no tenía dudas, Nicky estaba completamente enamorado de Kurt, no de una forma romántica, pero su sobrino lo amaba y podía verlo. Jugo con ellos y la pelota que Kurt le compro a Nicky en la entrada del parque, realmente pasaron un buen rato.

Nicky estaba quedándose dormido en sus brazos, a la película de las mascotas le quedaba solo unos minutos, así que lo llevo a lavar sus dientes y luego a su nueva habitación, le puso su pijama favorito, el de trenes color amarillo pálido…

-pensaba que lo mejor sería irnos a dormir de una vez, mañana será un día difícil… aunque sería bueno charlar un poco antes- asintió sin dejar de acariciar los risos de Nicky, el niño solía dormirse inmediatamente con esas caricias.

Debían hablar, cuando viniera Marley su historia debía ser sólida, había preparado todo para que lo fuera, Nicky tenía su habitación, su ropa estaba en el closet de Kurt, todas sus cosas estaban mezcladas en el cuarto de baño, si alguien revisara pensaría sin ninguna duda que él vivía hay, y que compartían habitación…

-aquí, una copa de vino…- la copa estaba por la mitad, la tomo pensando en sentarse en la sala pero Kurt camino hasta su cuarto con su propia copa en la mano. –No es mucho alcohol, hazlo durar porque no podemos beber mucho de ahora en más.- avanzo rápido para alcanzarlo, Kurt estaba sentado en su cama y palmeo junto a él.

-yo quería antes que nada agradecerte por todo lo que estás haciendo Kurt, yo la verdad no sé qué hacer… si tu no…- pero el chico de ojos celestes negó.

-no vayamos por ese camino Blaine, aun no estamos listos… además me hace sentir incomodo que me agradezcan, mejor seamos prácticos, mañana viene la chica de servicios sociales, debemos parecer una pareja criando a Nicky, tienes alguna idea… mi historia fue algo superficial… creo que lo mejor es apegarse a la realidad.- lo pensó unos segundos antes de asentir.

-en clases de actuación siempre dicen eso, apegarse a lo real, okey, nos conocimos en NYADA cuando ibas a participar de los talleres, yo… te vi en ese tiempo, es decir estuve en esos talleres.- Kurt frunció el ceño y lo miro varios segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-no te recuerdo, okey eso sería comprobable entonces, okey hechos, por ese tiempo quería tener un ingreso extra por lo que te ayude a conseguir el trabajo… lo siento me hubiera gustado que sea verdad, suena lógico para nuestra historia.- la verdad no sabía que más decirle.

-eso está bien, tengo que decirle a Sam y Tina sobre esto por si investigan, creo que no hay más que acordar…- Kurt bebió lo que quedaba en su copa.

-aún falta Blaine, ahora que vamos a vivir juntos comprobaras que soy caprichoso, malcriado y muy egocéntrico, así que el motivo de nuestra ruptura será precisamente eso, mi ausencia en tu vida será por… bueno yo quería que fueras conmigo al viaje, por cierto fue por la moda, me fui por la moda, desfiles diseñadores… y quería que fueras pero responsablemente tu decidiste continuar con NYADA, diremos que me enfade tanto que te bloquee de mi vida, creo no ser tan cruel pero si pregunta esa chica le dirán que soy egoísta y caprichoso, también dirán que no suelo perdonar. Yo diré que me demore en volver porque me sentía traicionado… ofendido… por eso no me entere de tu situación, y cuando volví y lo supe…- ahora si lo interrumpió.

-yo diré que aunque seas todas esas cosas tienes un corazón de oro, fuiste en mi rescate inmediatamente…- si no estaba equivocado Kurt se había sonrojado o quizás era el vino.

-me acerque porque no deje de sentir amor por ti, bueno eso ya se lo dije, oh y que tu no aceptaste inmediatamente volver a tener una relación con migo.- asintió mientras miraba su copa de vino, solo quedaba un trago pequeño, tenía muchas cosas en lo que pensar y en lo único que pensaba era en que deseaba que fuera verdad.

-lo demás lo veremos en el camino… hay que mantenerse relajados Blaine.- el asintió y se quebró, llevaba mucho rato aguantando todo.

Se levantó y se metió al cuarto de baño, abrió el grifo y cubrió su boca con las manos mientras sollozaba, cuando por fin logro calmarse salió del baño con la cara limpia… Kurt tenía su pijama en las manos y esperaba para ocupar el baño, dios si se podía sentir incluso peor de lo que ya se sentía.

-siento la demora.- con un gesto de que no importaba Kurt entro al baño, el por su parte saco rápidamente su pijama, y se quedó mirando todo… no tenía idea donde estaban las cobijas, okey debía preguntarle a Kurt, se quitó su ropa rápidamente, su pijama constaba de un bóxer de tela muy viejo pero grueso y una camiseta sin mangas, doblo su ropa y la sostuvo sin saber que hacer… el cesto de la ropa sucia estaba en el vestidor… se regañó por actuar como un crio asustado, fue y la tiro dentro casi con rabia, volvió al cuarto y se sentó en un sillón del rincón, Kurt se demoró incluso más que él.

Kurt salió con la piel casi brillante, el cabello algo húmedo y lacio, él siempre iba perfectamente peinado, jamás lo había visto así, se le seco la boca y le costó respirar…

-y… yo… yo no sé dónde están las cobijas…- oh dios deseaba no verse tan idiota como se sentía.

-oh si… Blaine creo que lo mejor es que duermas aquí, la cama es grande y no tengo segundas intenciones, es solo que no sabemos a qué hora vendrá la chica de servicios sociales, sería contraproducente si nos pilla… o bueno a ti durmiendo en el sillón.- no abrió la boca solo se acercó a la cama, se metió y cerró los ojos.

Kurt no era precisamente silencioso, lo escucho ir y venir por varios minutos antes de finalmente meterse en la cama, el apago la luz y después de unos minutos se quedó quieto, cuando lo sintió quedarse quieto noto lo rígido que estaba, todo el cuerpo tenso, intento relajarse, estirarse, soltar los músculos pero no podía, entonces otra vez un deseo irrefrenable de llorar se apodero de él, sabía que debía ser la tensión, apretó los dientes y cubrió su boca pero algún sollozo se escapó, la luz se encendió y Kurt estaba prácticamente sobre él.

-oh dios Blaine ¿Qué es?- negó porque no sabía que decirle.

Kurt se movió por la cama hasta la mesita de noche que estaba en su lado y luego volvió con unos pañuelos, iba a tomar uno pero él limpio sus lágrimas.

-me siento como un idiota al no poder ayudarte… no digas nada, solo… necesitas desahogarte, la vida se ha portado horrible contigo, han pasado muchas cosas y ya no podías con todo, has lo que necesites hacer, si quieres gritar, golpear algo o solo llorar hazlo, yo haré lo que me pidas.- no había podido detener las lágrimas que seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, y después de escuchar sus palabras…

-podrías apagar la luz y solo ignorarme, no sé porque no puedo dejar de llorar… solo necesito hacerlo…- Kurt mordió su labio.

-no puedo ignorarte Blaine, estas temblando y me siento impotente por no poder ayudarte.- abrió la boca antes de poder pensarlo.

-abrázame… no solo…- Kurt apago la luz y luego lo abrazo, estaba justo tras él, su espalda estaba contra el pecho de Kurt, su brazo cruzaba desde bajo su brazo por todo su pecho hasta terminar su mano sobre su hombro, sus manos se aferraron a ese brazo y lloro, dejo salir todo, no estaba seguro de nada, ni como afrontaría el futuro, pero los brazos de Kurt lo hacían sentir protegido, que no estaba solo, que ya no era solo contra la adversidad, sentía que Kurt estaba con él, que todo terminaba…

Fin del Capitulo, comenten!


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry la demora, aquí les dejo un capitulo, espero que les guste**

Capitulo 7

Abrió los ojos de golpe, alguien lo abrazaba, nunca… recordó todo, y pensó si cada vez que despertara sentiría lo mismo, esperaba que no, que algún día sería como antes, despertar sin miedo. Después del pensamiento anterior pensó en que nunca se había despertado abrazado a alguien, nunca había pasado la noche con nadie, sentirse abrazado no era mejor que el sexo pero si mucho más gratificante, aunque Kurt ahora estaba dormido y el brazo sobre él estaba algo flojo aun sentía que no estaba solo, se movió un poco para quedar completamente de espaldas y cambiar de posición y provoco que Kurt se acomodara… el subió su pierna sobre las suyas… Kurt tenia… okey esto no significaba nada, la mayoría de los hombres despertaba así de despierto, oh dios esto es… okey debía calmarse, ya lo dijo no significaba nada… espera un segundo ¿Cuándo volvió a agradarle esto? Desde que empezó a bailar en el club nunca más tuvo… no había vuelto a excitarse, ni mucho menos tener una erección, o estar cómodo cuando le refregaban una, Kurt se movió y el automáticamente cerro los ojos, lo escucho soltar una palabrota y moverse, pero él no se fue… lo sentía junto a él, de pronto sintió la mano de Kurt acomodo sus risos…

-duerme tranquilo, te juro que no voy a permitir que nadie ni nada te lastime otra vez, y también juro que voy a hacer que tus ojos color avellana brillen otra vez Blaine Anderson.- sintió un beso en su frente, le gustaba y no, no quería que Kurt se sintiera responsable ni lo tratara como a un niño pero le gustaba que se preocupara por él.

La mano que acariciaba sus risos estaba logrando hacerlo dormir de nuevo, se sentía muy feliz, como nunca…

-tío Kud... tío Plen tuto…- la vocecita de Nicky se acercaba y sintió a Kurt moverse, pero fue solo un instante, luego todo fue silencio, abrió los ojos y se encontró solo, agudizo el oído, podía escucharlos a lo lejos pero no tenia idea que hacían, se levanto y fue a espiar, resulto que preparaban el desayuno, volvió a la cama y aunque su acostó se quedo con los ojos abiertos esperando.

Nicky con su vaso con tapa estaba entre Kurt y el bebiendo su leche, sentia el pecho inflamado, se sentia feliz, Nicky era feliz… dios si incluso parloteaba, o daba brinquitos por todos lados…

-tomare una ducha rápida… seria bueno que la chica de servicios sociales nos pille levantados.- cuando Kurt se levanto Nicky salto sobre la cama y le estiro los brazos, mientras gritaba "plato, plato" Kurt se detuvo y lo miro a él.

-quiere que lo cargues, significa brazos… Nicky Kurt solo va a tomar una ducha, luego iras tu.- su sobrino se calmo pero luego le estiro la boca por un beso, Kurt se acerco y lo beso en la frente sonoramente.

-tío Plen.- Kurt gateo sobre la cama tan rápido y estampo un beso en su mejilla, el problema es que al verlo venir el giro un poco y el beso fue en la comisura de su boca, sabia que estaba sonrojándose furiosamente, pero a Kurt no se le movió ni un pelo.

Cuando estuvo solo con Nicky salto de la cama, junto a su sobrino hicieron la cama y recogieron los restos del desayuno, luego fue por ropa para Nicky y también ordeno la habitación del niño, le dio una ducha rápida en el otro baño, lo estaba vistiendo cuando llego Kurt…

-¿termino con Nicky mientras te duchas?- solo atino a asentir y salir.

Busco su ropa antes de meterse a la ducha, intento superar un récor de tiempo, no quería que Kurt tuviera que hacerse cargo de Nicky, el ya estaba haciendo mucho y además eso le correspondía a él, se vistió rápido, lavo sus dientes y se miro al espejo, tomo una gran cantidad de gel…

-no lo hagas… tienes los mismos rizos de Nicholas, así es igualito a ti.- Kurt entro al baño, lo miraba por el espejo pero Kurt lo miraba directamente.

-cuando nació todos decían lo mismo… Nicky solo tiene los ojos de mi hermano… pero va a cambiar.- miro el gel en su mano y se sentía incómodo y algo estúpido, no sabia que hacer, por otra parte odiaba sus rizos.

-me dejas a mi… ordenar tu cabello.- asintió muerto de miedo.

Kurt tomo una tercera parte del gel que tenía en la mano, y luego los froto entre sus manos, cerró los ojos cuando el comenzó a pasar las manos por su cabello, era… la sensación de las manos de Kurt lo estaba poniendo a cien, se miro en el espejo, su pecho subia y bajaba tan notoriamente que intento controlarse, miro a Kurt el estaba concentradísimo, y hacia ese gesto con la boca…

-ya, estas perfecto.- miro su cabello, era el mismo peinado pero ahora se veían las ondas de sus rizos.

-mmm esta bien, aunque lo prefiero mas liso… pero esta bien probar cosas nuevas.- Kurt se había movido hasta estar junto a él, apoyado con su cadera en el lavabo.

-Blaine, he pensado… le estoy dando vueltas a este asunto desde… esta mañana, entonces… okey no mas vueltas, la chica de servicios sociales cree que somos pareja, y esta mañana te bese la mejilla y aunque fue adorable te sonrojaste, eso no es bueno… creo que el problema es que no existe esa intimidad entre los dos.- solo podía mirarlo porque no entendía nada.

-yo no sé qué decir.- Kurt sonrió con ese sonrisa lobuna.

-yo si, un beso, creo que si nos besamos vamos a perder esa vergüenza y aunque no es inmediato no nos va tomar por sorpresa ¿estas de acuerdo o me estoy extralimitando? Es decir es solo un beso, quizás te parezco fresco… desagradable…- lo interrumpió.

-no, oh cielos no, eres increíblemente atractivo y lo sabes, y lo del beso suena lógico… creo que tienes razón, yo… solo no sé cómo actuar me siento… alterado todo el tiempo, tengo que ajustarme… ¿esta bien?- Kurt parecía seguir sus palabras y finalmente pensarlo.

-okey Blaine voy a besarte a ahora porque no creo que lo hagas tu.- se agarró del lavabo y su estómago se tenso conforme el se acercaba, Kurt puso una mano sobre su hombro y la fue bajando por su brazo lentamente hasta su mano, la tomo y la llevo hasta su cintura sin dejar de mirarlo, oh dios estaba temblando…

Kurt volvió a poner la mano en su hombro y se acerco lentamente, el inclino la cabeza hacia un lado… todo su cuerpo temblaba y Kurt debía notarlo, se sentia patético… oh dios él jadeo mientras los labios de él cubrían los suyos, y una explosión de placer empezó a irrumpir en su cuerpo. Oh… era solo un beso, eso era todo, labios encontrándose, nada mas, no era nada para Kurt… el movia los labios sobre los suyos, entreabriéndolos, comiéndole la boca… su lengua presiono, invadiendo, lamiendo… oh dios el estaba lamiéndole la boca, las llamas lo estaban quemando, esto no era solo un beso, no para él, y no era solo placer… se sentia indefenso ante este beso, un beso que avivaba las llamas en su interior, hacia que deseara mas hacia que sus manos se movieran sin su permiso atrayéndolo, la mano de Kurt estaba enredada en su cabello… era la cosa mas cercana al éxtasis que había conocido en su vida, pero termino, termino cuando su naturaleza le exigió el oxígeno para vivir, Kurt estaba jadeante y lo miraba a los ojos, solo podía mirarlo a la cara porque él estaba tan afectado como él, aunque el no estaba sonrojado…

-arruine mi propia creación… deja ya lo arreglo.- entonces él movió las manos por su cabello.

Su sobrino apareció en ese momento con el muñeco de Hulk, y una bufanda, muy serio mirándolos a ambos.

-Nicky ¿Por qué te has puesto bufanda?- Kurt avanzo y cargo a Nicky.

-oh eso es porque Nicholas no tiene perfume, miramos en internet y existen para niños, son hipo alergénicos… debemos comprarle uno, entonces hay un centro comercial a cuatro manzanas de aquí, pensé que podíamos ir.- el negó.

-Kurt la chica de servicios sociales va a venir hoy.- Kurt avanzo con Nicky en sus brazos.

-si pero lo estuve pensando, no sabemos cuándo va a venir, Louis el conserje puede hablarme cuando llegue… solo toma cinco o diez minuto volver… vamos Blaine Nicky necesita un perfume y yo necesito unos guantes de cuero… de la renta Blaine y son fabulosos… vamos.- volvió a negar.

-Kurt eso sería muy irresponsable, lo sabes.- lo vio arrugar la nariz, no era una mueca intencionada, el solo asintió y dejo a Nicky en el suelo.

Ambos salieron dejándolo solo en el baño, giro y miro su imagen, estaba otra vez peinado pero aun tenia las mejillas sonrojabas, y los labios inflamados, Kurt estaba haciendo muchas cosas por él…

-hey… Kurt, si es cerca y prometes volver inmediatamente podrías ir tú con Nicky, yo prefiero esperar a Marley aquí si te parece.- Kurt literalmente dio saltitos con Nicky, y su sobrino volvió a ponerse la bufanda.

Kurt cargo a Nicky pero antes se acercó para despedirse, Nicky le beso la mejilla con una sonrisa pero Kurt roso sus labios con los de él, lo que provoco un suspiro, cuando la puerta se cerro se lanzo sobre el enorme sillón y grito contra el elegante cojín, después de calmarse ordeno un poco, fue habitación por habitación cerciorándose que todo estuviera ordenado, luego decidió cocinar, el frigorífico de Kurt estaba bastante surtido, saco setas y otras verduras para una salsa, puso a hervir pasta… ensalada e incluso exprimió frutas para un jugo natural, de postre hizo una tarta de fresa, la pasta con salsa era rápido pero la tarta… solo esperaba tener tiempo, estaba esperando para poder enfriar la tarta cuando sonó el citofono…

-sí, es Blaine.- Kurt había hablado con Louis y con Freddy los conserjes del edificio.

-señor una señorita dice que viene… un momento "¿de dónde viene señorita?" oh… he de servicios sociales.- se le Pareto el estómago.

-si Louis déjala pasar por favor.- escucho a Louis antes de cortar la comunicación decir "Blaine es agradable, aun no puedo recordar su apellido pero el no se molesta, y el chiquillo es adorable" Kurt les había pedido de favor que dijeran a quien preguntara que Nicky y él llevaban por lo menos dos semanas en el lugar. Tomo el móvil.

-Kurt la chica está aquí… ven por favor.- Kurt le dijo que iba inmediatamente.

Justo en ese momento sono el reloj alarma de la tarta y alguien golpeo la puerta apago el horno y saco la tarta, la dejo sobre la encimera corrió a la puerta, la abrió saludo rápidamente a Marley y corrió a la cocina, la chica lo siguió y le ayudo a colocar la tarta en un plato bajo el extractor.

-gracias, me pillaste cocinando.- Marley miraba la enorme cocina.

-esto es un cambio grande… ¿Dónde está Nicky?- sin dejar la sonrisa le respondió.

-el y Kurt fueron a comprar unas cosas… están a unas cuadras ya les llame para que volvieran, lo siento sé que debíamos esperarte pero… la verdad… no puedo resistirme a esos dos, Kurt es algo especial… Nicky no tenia perfume y para el se volvió algo de primera necesidad, finalmente ganaron… lo siento.- Marley asintió y apunto algo en su libreta, eso lo ponía nervioso, no sabia que tanto anotaba.

fin del capitulo.


End file.
